Hell No, Bitch!
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kendall and Carlos need to teach some girls on who their men belong to. M just to be safe.


**Hell No, Bitch!**

Kendall had already decided that his day wouldn't be filled with drama like the last 4 days. The drama wasn't even his fault. It was those stupid bitches who couldn't seem to get that James was _his _and not _**theirs. **_Honestly. Anyways, after several cat fights with the hoes who tried to steal his man, the blonde deemed that Friday be his drama filled free day. He was going to go down to the pool and just relax.

Well, that was the plan until he saw some new whore who didn't know her place all up in his man's grill! Girl! No your boundaries cuz you is too damn close! Some people in the lobby already noticed Kendall and where he was glaring and hurried and scurried to get out of there before some shit started. Because they all knew that it was going start and was going to start now, seeing as the girl fucking jutting her fake ass chest in James' face and leaning up to kiss him.

Kiss him? James? Kendall's boyfriend? Man? Bitch, hell no. Hell to the no. Even before Kendall began to strut his sassy self over to the embarrassing scene (because really, the girl was desperate. Not to mention uugleee), he could see that James was fidgeting uncomfortably and trying to move away from the advancing girl, saying something along the lines like, "I have a boyfriend."

Damn straight he does and that would be Kendall. The girl chuckled and pressed herself even closer to the tall, dark and sexy boy. "Bisexual, huh? I like that in a guy. I know a few. Maybe you'd like to come have fun with us?"

"N-no, boyfriend, remember?"

"Baby, I don't see him anywhere." the annoying bitch purred.

"That's because he's right behind you, ya ratched hoe." Kendall growled. The girl didn't have time to turn around to glare at the speaker because she was forcefully bumped to the side by an angry blonde. By the time the girl got her balance back and turned to the two guys, Kendall was already sucking faces with James. Literally. James held the smaller and feisty boy close to him, one hand on his hip and one hand on his delicious ass. The blonde had his mouth open while James' tongue licked sloppily and happily at his wet sweet cavern. Little moans of happiness and whimpers left the blonde's open mouth and the girl could see a line of spit slide down the boy's chin.

James' tongue took care of that before it returned to his boyfriend's mouth. He added teeth this time and nipped and bit at the younger's swollen lips. Kendall clutched tightly to the muscled biceps that were around him as his mouth was devoured by another's. James moaned into his mouth and the hand on his ass squeezed hard. Kendall gasped and had to pull away from the kiss (if you wanted to call it that) and panted. His darkened green eyes turned to the gawking girl and he narrowed them.

"Bitch, what are you still doing here? Don't you have places to go? That's not here trying to- _oh god, Jamie._" James had suctioned his mouth to Kendall's soft and fleshy sensitive neck and the boy mewled with absolute pleasure. Well, it would have been even more pleasurable but the whore was still there. "Be gone, Fake One and _fuck James_." the blonde was a melted puddle of goo in his boyfriend's arms as his boyfriend dipped his tongue into his ear.

"You wanna?" the brunette chuckled and Kendall shivered, nodding like a bobble head.

"_Yes~!_"

James picked the small boy up, grinning when he felt those trembling legs wrap around his waist. Arms went around his neck and fever hot lips worked over his in a very sensual way. Then the blonde stopped suddenly and wiggled away from James' body. He received a whine but ignored it.

"Um, yeah, bitch. One more thing before we go... ever come that close to _my _boyfriend like that again then there will be some serious problems."

The girl who had just witnessed the couple's... um... yeah... finally shut her mouth and glared at Kendall who had his hands resting on his hips. He stood in front of James as if to protect him, but really, he was just a shorty while James towered over him. "Fag, don't tell me what to do! I'll do whatever I want with him."

"Test me bitch. Just test me and see what happens, okay?" the blonde boy turned to walk away but stopped and stared at the jealous bitch. "Oh and do you even know what 'fag' is? What it stands for? Seeing your ugly confused dumb expression, I'm guessing no. It means Fabulous Ass Gangsters. That would be yours truly. Now you can go tell your dumb friends that you've learned something today! Yay!" Kendall mocked and clapped his hands together before taking James' and towed him away.

"Have I told you how much you turn me on when you act like a complete sassy diva?" James asked and Kendall grinned. Then he stopped and turned around one last time (because the girl really was a waste of his precious time of getting fucked into a wall by his sexy boyfriend).

"And Fake One?" he called out airly before his voice went deep and dangerous. "Don't fuck with me. Because I _will _cut you." with that Kendall modeled walked away with James following after him mumbling something like "Damn, so hot when you cuss" and leaving a speechless hooligan behind.

**Part Two**

Carlos wasn't the jealous type at all. But when that girl, Peggy he thinks, was in Logan's personal space and looked like she was about to kiss him, he snapped.

Speed walking over to the two, Carlos nudged the girl aside with his hip and connected his lips together with his boyfriend's. Logan, surprised at the sudden soft and sweet lips over his, moved back.

"Carlos?"

"Hi." the boy whispered shyly before glancing over his shoulder at Peggy. The girl was blushing and looked away from the couple.

"What was that about?" the smart boy asked and Carlos bit his lip before looking up at Logan with huge innocent doe eyes.

"She was about to kiss you and I didn't like that." he murmured and Logan quirked a brow, not sure if he heard his Latino correctly.

"She wasn't about to kiss me-"

"I uh, actually was." a soft voice intervined and the two boys looked at a blushing Peggy. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were already dating somebody. If I'd known, I wouldn't have even thought about it. I'm sorry."

Carlos bit his lip. "It's okay." he said, Logan being in a bit of shock at Peggy's words. She was about to kiss him? He didn't even notice. Then the smart boy was brought back to reality when a pair of lips were on his again. This time the brunette returned the kiss, resting his hand on Carlos' tiny hip. Before he could really get into it, Carlos pulled away from him.

"Next time though," the Latino's warm eyes hardened a bit as he stared at the blushing blonde girl, "Remember who he belongs to when you try to make a move on him or stand this close to him like me." then Carlos gave Logan one more sweet kiss before walking away.

"I think I'm going to go..." Peggy said before turning around and rushing away.

Logan didn't really care. He turned and ran after his lover. Catching up to Carlos, Logan wrapped an arm around his waist and turned him around before yanking him forward into a searing kiss. Carlos let out a surprised squeak that turned into a moan when his boyfriend slipped his tongue inside his slightly parted lips.

"Mmm, I love you so much." Logan groaned into Carlos' sweet addicting mouth.

The Latino wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and smiled into the kiss. "I love you too. You're mine. No one else's."

"Always yours." Logan whispered before placing a sweet kiss on his lover's lips and pulling away. Carlos smiled with a blush on his face. The smart boy took his hand and together they walked to 2J.

Only to see James pounding into a screaming Kendall against the living room wall.

* * *

**A/N **This was just random but I hoped you all liked it anyways. I'm really sick right now (don't know how I got this all typed out, but there's probably a lot of mistakes...) so I won't be writing for a bit. After this one, because I was in desperate need of doing _some _kind of pointless one shot. =/ Review?

-Jaya


End file.
